Deliver Hope
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0iXs01piok Deliver Hope is a live-action trailer for Halo: Reach, part of the Remember Reach marketing campaign. It was released on the 26th of August, 2010 and has a runtime of 1:06. The trailer takes place before the events of the actual game,[http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=23004964&postcount=5255 NeoGaf: View Single Post - 5255] during a battle on an unspecified human colony, where Noble Team destroys a CCS-class Battlecruiser using a Medium Fusion Destructive Device. An extended cut of the trailer was released on September 6, 2010 exclusively on YouTube.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKRlWLDWhGI YouTube: Halo Reach Exclusive Deliver Hope Extended Trailer] Transcript The video opens with Catherine-B320 running across a battlefield in a ruined human city, holding an MFDD while firing an M6G sidearm with her other hand. Covenant ground forces, including Sangheili Ultras and Unggoy, can be seen assaulting human troops. The view cuts to show Jorge-052, supporting regular human infantry with his heavy machine gun. The camera briefly cuts to show a wider view of the battle, revealing a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser hovering above the city, while two UH-144 Falcons fly past the camera, their turrets firing at targets on the ground. The camera then cuts to Kat's first-person view, with her arming the MFDD. A five-minute countdown appears on her Heads Up Display. She keeps running through the battlefield, and in the background, Carter-A259 can be seen assassinating an Elite. Several shots of Kat running are shown, one from first-person view of her firing her pistol and another showing the reflection of the Covenant cruiser on her faceplate. After Kat leaps over an obstacle, a Banshee swoops overhead, and fires a plasma bolt from its Fuel Rod Cannon. The bolt impacts the ground right next to Kat, and the explosion sends her flying through the air, leaving her and the nuke lying on the ground. The nuke is shown to have two minutes left in its countdown display. Thom-293 arrives at the spot where Kat is lying, briefly looks at her, and then picks up the nuke. Kat's eyes are shown through her cracked visor as she watches Thom activate his jetpack, take off and fly toward the Covenant cruiser, entering the ship through its gravity lift. Inside, he rushes to a ledge overlooking a hangar bay where multiple Phantoms and Banshees are docked, and countless Unggoy move on the lower floor. Thom tosses the MFDD down and starts running back the way he entered the room. As the nuke flies to the camera, its display shows 00:01 left in the countdown. The view cuts to an overhead shot of the cruiser, its shields fluctuating uncontrollably as multiple explosions bloom across the hull. Text is shown on the screen: ;REMEMBER WHERE IT ALL BEGAN The view zooms out as the explosion engulfs the Covenant ship, to the unknown planet's orbit, where more explosions and fires are seen in different points on the surface. Text shown: ;REMEMBER REACH The view then fades to black and the Halo: Reach logo appears, along with the game's release date of 9.14.2010. The Bungie and Microsoft Game Studios logos are seen in the lower left and right-hand corners of the screen, respectively. The video ends in the Xbox 360 logo being shown on the screen. Production notes The live-action trailer was directed by Noam Murro and edited by Angus Wall. The trailer features an original musical score written and produced by Human, with Brian Emrich as sound designer. The entire trailer was filmed on location in Prague. For the production of Deliver Hope, Microsoft and Bungie partnered with advertisement agency Agency 215, Legacy Effects and Method Studios. Trivia *The fact Catherine-B320 does not have a prosthetic arm implies that the events seen in the trailer take place before the Fall of Reach. This was confirmed by Brian Jarrard, who stated that the trailer takes place during the mission where Kat lost her arm. The Spartan who delivers the nuke into the cruiser has been confirmed as the previous Noble Six, Thom-293, who dies in the depicted mission, presumably when the nuke detonates.Bungie Weekly Update 08/27/10 However, the trailer is intentionally vague about the setting, which may lead casual fans to assume that it takes place on Reach. *Early storyboards of the trailer showed Kat's arm being severed, presumably by the Fuel Rod Cannon blast that knocks her down, but the scene was deemed too violent for television and subsequently cut.[http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=23005119&postcount=5274 NeoGaf: View Single Post - 5274] Instead smoke is emitted from Kat's right shoulder, indicating a possible issue with her arm. *The scene shown in the trailer is reminiscent of a part of Chapter Four in Halo: First Strike, where Red Team destroys a Covenant cruiser from the inside with a Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon. *One Elite Ultra is shown to be wielding both Energy Sword and a Plasma Rifle, a combination that has never been seen before. *When Catherine drops the device, the screen shows that 63 Terajoules of energy are released upon detonation. The Atomic bomb that exploded over Hiroshima during World War II released 60 Terajoules of energy. *Jorge-052 is seen wielding his M247H left handed, although he wields it right handedly in Halo: Reach. It is unknown whether he uses the weapon ambidextrously, or if this is merely an oversight by the trailer. *The shielding on the CCS-class Battlecruiser appears similar to the energy shielding on the Sentinels in Halo 3 adding to the Covenant's use of Forerunner technology. Sources Category:Trailers Category:Halo: Reach